A refrigerator has various shelves, drawers, storage zones under flaps, tracks and similar devices arranged about the internal storage space thereof. Most typically also provide storage space on the main refrigerator door for condiment dispensers, commonly consumed liquids in liter or gallon containers and similar items.
All of these are supposed to enable an end user to place pre-packaged containers housing food and liquid items therein for future use; a user may also supplement the pre-packaged containers with user provided plastic storage or similar devices. It is typical that all of the aforementioned containers are shaped and sized in dissimilar ways such that variety of packaging actually works against their daily storage and use.
For example, a square container abutting a circular one against a small can and so forth does not facilitate the ordered positioning within the storage space within the refrigerator. Thus, a user is left with a situation whereby the many items within the refrigerator are scattered about and inappropriately distributed due to the aforementioned.
An additional problem with existing kitchen drawers is that they are not fully extendible. Many of them also have rollers or similar devices for assisting in the sliding action but that add to the complexity thereof.
Thus, one would wish to provide a cost effective, easy to use solution that organizes the interior space of the refrigerator beyond the capabilities of the current manufacturer specification whilst operating within the framework of the existing refrigerator. Further, one would like to have a fully extendible solution that does not have rollers or similar such devices.